habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:The SG Adventurers
The SG Adventurers are a group of friends bound together by fellowship and accountability to push and spur one another into building healthy, godly habits and tackling those sometimes daunting, challenging tasks that loom over our shoulders. We thank those that have expressed interest, but we are not recruiting at the moment. Party Members Avatar-a606656d-a632-4557-a008-f6c302f17b0e.png Penguin by melynnrose white.png Penguin by melynnrose red.png Penguin by melynnrose pink.png Penguin by melynnrose gold.png Penguin by melynnrose des.png Penguin by melynnrose blue.png Penguin by melynnrose BAsE.png Current Recurring Challenges Bulletin Prayer "All the Christian virtues are locked up in the word prayer" - Charles Spurgeon Pray for the daily prayer items listed in your weekly church bulletin. Morning Prayer "Let me hear in the morning of your steadfast love, for in your I trust. Make me know the way I should go, for to you I lift up my soul" - Psalm 143:8 Start each morning in prayer to focus your day on God. Prayer Meetings "What wings are to a bird, and sails to a ship, is prayer to the soul" - Corrie ten Boom Engage in corporate prayer with those in your community whether at the church building or in someone's home. Sexual Purity "You can't prevent birds from flying over your head, but you can stop them from building a nest in your hair" - Martin Luther With this challenge, we hope to provide a source of encouragement, rebuke, and accountability in our struggle with sexual purity. Check if your were "clean". History The SG adventurers can trace its beginnings to one Sunday afternoon when Chungtron, Makenaiyo, and Adamant decided to band together and form a group for more fellowship and accountability in the world of HabitRPG. Soon they were joined by more brave souls, the Princess Lulu, JLi, Aaron, Alan, and the mysterious Yellow Dart. Tales of Great Deeds and Glory Repelling the Basi-Lists One of the very first tasks the newly formed group faced came in the form of a monstrous basi-list that suddenly appeared in the Habitica marketplace causing havoc among the market stalls and habiticans who had ventured there for their daily shopping trips. Through teamwork and discipline, the inexperienced but passionate group surrounded the basi-list and through the weight of their many blows, sent the great beast slithering back to its nest. All was not well, the cries of the retreating wounded beast had attracted another basi-list to the still smouldering marketplace. The adventurers, distracted either by the excitement of driving off the first beast or tending to the wounded failed to notice the second beast picking up the destruction where the other had left off. Once gathered together and refocused, the adventurers easily vanquished the new basi-list, ending the threat to Habitica. Attack of the Mundane Dish Disaster! The adventurers decided to head to Washed-Up Lake for some rest and relaxation, the sight that greets them is anything but. The lake had been polluted with unwashed dishes. Quickly shaking off their surprise, the adventurers leapt to the task of cleaning up the lake with soap they found from the surrounding land. In no time, the dirty dishes were no more and the lake was more clear and pristine then before! But all was not over, as the adventurers settled down the finally relax they suddenly spot a discarded floating pizza box... MOVING towards them! The SnackLess Monster The fabled SnackLess monster, an ancient beast made out of leftover food and discarded trash of Habiticans set upon the adventurers with terrifying fury... (the scribes are still working on this portion) Category:The Armory Category:Parties